Hephaistion's kittens
by veronique2
Summary: Hephaistion adopted two cats and he didn't want Alexander to know about them.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Hephaistion's kittens

Authors : veronique

Email address:kyomine2002yahoo.fr

Category: Comedy Parody

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaistion slash

Date:2/05/2005

Feedback: please, but if you don't like it, be constructive , I don't want to read sarcasm or snarks.

Archive: if you want I'm okay

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own them. They're characters belonging to Warner Brothers Pictures, to Oliver Stone, to my imagination, and to the ages. This is a work of a fan, done for no remuneration save the satisfaction of the work.

Special thanks to my beta dreamer46 .

Summary: Hephaistion adopted kittens and he didn't want Alexander to know about them.

Warnings: Madness.

Hephaistion exited the architect's house with whom he'd had an appointment. He was about to mount his horse when he heard meowing that sounded desperate coming from a small, dark side street. The sad sound broke his heart and he decided to see what was happening to the cat in question. Hephaistion loved all animals and he couldn't ignore any animal in distress. He walked toward the sound and his heart sank at the sight of the two horribly skinny Persian cats. The black one had an injured leg, that looked like it was broken and the golden one was very weak. The cats looked at him with a mix of fear and what seemed to Hephaistion, hope.

The young general couldn't resist. He returned to the house he'd just existed to ask a basket and small blankets. His previous host gave him all what he needed and with a great care he took the cats and decided to take them to the palace.

He looked at them with love and said, "I will take care of you both, your difficult lives end today."

As soon as he came back, he ordered his page to call him a doctor but not a doctor from the palace, he wanted one from outside the city. Hephaistion didn't want anybody but his trusted pages to know about the kittens. He feared that one of his enemies could find out and try to hurt or kill his new pets. Hephaistion had never had a pet because he feared this might happen. He wouldn't allow himself any "weakness'" or items or people that his enemy might use against him. The other reason was that Alexander had never been fond of cats. The king preferred horses and dogs. He thought cats were silly and only for women, quite useless. Hephaistion recalled that one day he'd objected to Alexander's argument saying that cats were needed for chasing rats and mice and also very wise but Alexander didn't give in to the argument and maintained his disdain of the creatures. So, he decided, he didn't need Alexander to know, he'd just adopt the cats and keep them a secret.

The doctor came and he took care of the cats. He said the black one was a male and the golden one a female, she was also pregnant. Hephaistion had been excited by the news. Hephaistion listened intently as the doctor told him how to take care of them. Then the doctor left and Hephaistion ordered his pages to tell no one, even to the king about his cats. He also assured them, that if one day Alexander was about to find out the secret he would make sure nothing happened to the page for not telling the truth and he would take the punishment for them. The pages, were very happy because for once, they actually shared something with the general and they felt proud and trusted.

Hephaistion gently stroked the two cats who were just finishing some milk. The doctor had warned Hephaistion not feed them too much, that they needed to slowly learn to eat again. Eating too much would make them sick once more.

" I need to find you both a name." He said out loud. He took the male and grinned "You will be Alexander." He hugged the little pet in his arms. Then it was time for the pretty golden female cat. «You will be Antigona." He let them rest in his lap as he pet them both lovingly. Hephaistion didn't sleep that night. He stayed awake and took care of the cats who were now scrubbed clean, well fed and cozy in Hephaistion's bed very tired from their busy day. He watched them sleeping and thought about all the things he would have to do for them to make them at ease.

Hephaistion was very happy and he swore to protect his two cats no matter what it would take, even lying to Alexander.

The next day Alexander woke up and went about his duties. He was shocked when he overheard two servants talking about how strikingly handsome the doctor was that Hephaistion had called in the middle of the night.

Alexander's heart stopped at the news. Hephaistion had been ill and he'd called a doctor in the middle of the night. A beautiful doctor. He was rushing toward Hephaistion's room when he bumped to one of his pages who told him that his lover was at his office. Alexander turned back and went, frantically worried, to Hephaistion's offices. He opened the door without knocking and entered.

"Hephaistion?" he said with a worried voice

Hephaistion looked tired and pale, he hadn't sleep at all the previous night and at the sight of him Alexander grew even more concerned.

"By the gods! I heard you called a doctor in the night." He said as he came closer to his beloved and caressed his pale cheeks.

Hephaistion's heart jumped at the news. " Who told you that?" He asked nervously, fearing his little secret was already known.

" Two servants were talking about handsome he was." He said exasperated. «How do you feel? You are still so pale, why did you come to work if you are so ill?"

So Alexander thought the doctor was for him. He sighed relieved.

" I'm better now, it was just my stomach. I was cramping a bit. Something I ate I suppose. Or maybe I just ate too much, that's all."

"Take the day off then. Have a nice rest." He ordered as he kissed him tenderly in the lips.

Hephaistion smiled, and since he couldn't wait to be with his cats again. He accepted.

"Fine, Alexander, I think I will. I am quite tired."

Alexander frowned. Usually Hephaistion insisted on staying at work even when sick. He thought he must have been really ill and now worried that much more for his lover.

"I will check in on you tonight then my friend." He said. "Please tell me if you begin to feel worse." Alexander took Hephaistion in his arms.

"Don't worry, it's just that I didn't sleep very much because of it." Hephaistion felt a little guilty about the lie but he thought it was the better thing to do. He'd have the day off to take care of the cats and to find a good place to hide them when Alexander would come to visit later.

tbc


	2. chapter 2

Title: Hephaistion's kittens 2/4

Authors : veronique

Email address:kyomine2002yahoo.fr

Category: Comedy Parody

Pairing: Alexander/Hephaistion slash

Date:2/05/2005

Feedback: please, but if you don't like it, be constructive , I don't want to read sarcasm or snarks.

Archive: if you want I'm okay

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own them. They're characters belonging to Warner Brothers Pictures, to Oliver Stone, to my imagination, and to the ages. This is a work of a fan, done for no remuneration save the satisfaction of the work.

Special thanks to my beta Rothalion .

Summary: Hephaistion adopted kittens and he didn't want Alexander to know about them.

Warnings: madness.

Part 2

Alexander was worried about Hephaistion had asked Ptolemy during the day to bring him any news of ailing man's condition. Hephaistion, on the other hand, felt guilty because the king was indeed so concerned. The notion that Alexander could stay all the night with him, and that his pages could successfully hide the cats in another room and secure their privacy did little to ease his shame. Even with the cats safely secreted away, knowing that the pages could take care of them Hephaistion worried that his little lie would be found out.

Hephaistion wisely used his free time to rest and he was in a perfect health when night finally fell upon the palace. Alexander didn't wait a second more. Once his duties for the day were over he headed straight to Hephaistion's quarters .

As soon as he opened the door he strode purposefully to Hephaistion and pressing his palms against his lover's face tested for a fever.

"Ptolemy didn't tell you I was completely healthy again Alexander?" asked Hephaistion.

" Yes, but I wanted to make sure for myself."

Hephaistion took his hands in his. "It is sweet of you, my Alexander, but you worry too much. I' m just fine."

Alexander smiled relieved, and plopped down on the bed to relax as Hephaistion watched him with a crooked smile. A few moments later when Hephaistion was bringing two cups of wine. Alexander began to sneeze. He sneezed harshly three times in a row.

" Alexander? Are you alright?"

" Yes, but that is weird. Such violent sneezes. Well give me that cup of wine, it will rid my throat of the foul tickle in it." He said and was interrupted by another sneeze.

"Did you catch a cold?" asked Hephaistion as he laid down near his lover.

" No, I don't think so"

" Well in any case, we'd better just rest tonight and get some sleep." Suggested Hephaistion who didn't want to exhaust his beloved more .

Alexander made a face not unlike that of a child deprived of its favorite toy. " But I wanted to warm you up a little." He said with a little grin.

" You will and I will enjoy it." Promised Hephaistion who was suddenly interrupted by a passionate kiss. He sank into the warmth of it then broke it off and again insisted that they just rest.

"You sneezed a lot; so for tonight we are going to warm ourselves tucked asleep in each others arms."

Alexander was disappointed but once Hephaistion took him in his arms he felt a little better. That's when he sneezed again twice.

" See, tomorrow, you have to call the Glaucas."

"I am not sick! I would know it if I was!" Finally after two more of Alexander's sneezing fits they both feel asleep.

When the morning came, Hephaistion's first thought was for his cats and he went to see them while Alexander was still sleeping. But as soon Hephaistion had left the bed, Alexander woke up. He didn't find Hephaistion near him and he was a little upset. He so enjoyed wakening up and the first thing he saw was his lover looking at him. It was those moments that made him feel so loved and safe. But not this morning, he was alone and he was sneezing again.

This sneezing began to annoy him greatly. He didn't want to stand up but he had no choice another busy day was coming. When he put his hand under Hephaistion's pillow trying to soak up what warmth was left of him he saw it. A short golden hair, at first he thought it was his but looking more closely it couldn't be. This one was shorter and far more golden.

Alexander was shocked, Hephaistion's pages all had brown hair. This hair was no where near being brown. Jealousy kicked in and suddenly the king panicked, did his Hephaistion have a lover? He shivered in horror at the thought. Was it possible? What was this golden hair? Who? Who? It was a question his mind couldn't find an answer for. Then he began to calm down and think logically. Who's hair matched the hair color and length of the guilty strand? Suddenly the name came to him and he wasn't pleased. Only Ptolemy's hair was that golden and that short hair and it all seemed worse when he remembered that he'd sent Ptolemy to check on Hephaistion yesterday.

Alexander was angry "Yes, I see, how he checked on you Hephaistion! I understand now you why you didn't want me last night. You were already exhausted by Ptolemy."

Alexander felt his anger brewing by the second. Hephaistion and Ptolemy, he could have never imagined a such betrayal. He was ready to kill Ptolemy. How could he do this to him? Did his friend not know how important Hephaistion was to him?

Hephaistion came back and he saw Alexander's face and realized that something was very wrong.

"Alexander?" He asked, he didn't have time to say more before Alexander was already all over him yelling.

"How long have you and Ptolemy been having an affair?"

Hephaistion was stunned and glad he wasn't drinking or he would have spit from shock in his lover's face.

"What?" Said Hephaistion completely in shock.

"I know, I found one of his hairs on your pillow! It is too golden to be mine and far too short!"

Hephaistion immediately understood that in fact Alexander found Antigona's hair. Calmly he moved closer to Alexander who was mad with grief.

"My Alexander, this is not a Ptolemy's hair, how can you think this from me or from him? It's you I love and no one else and you know I have no interest in any sexual relationship with anyone else but you..."

"But… well then… how do you explain this?"

"Besides, I m really upset that you would think that of me and how easily you think I could betray you." Hephaistion's tone was harsh because he really felt insulted by Alexander's rash accusations.

But Alexander having no guilt and continued on.

"Then Explain."

"I don't have an explanation." Said flatly grimacing as Alexander crossed his arms and prepared to wait him out.

In the other room the two pages heard the argument. One of them decided to take the risk and help the kind Hephaistion. He rushed into the room.

"It's my fault!" He said suddenly, surprising both Hephaistion and Alexander and dropping to his knees.

"What?" they said at the same time.

"I…I brought a girl here... we... We…"

Hephaistion was impressed by his page but Alexander was not. The king frowned.

"You would dare to bring a girl and sleep with her in Hephaistion's bed our…?" The tone of his voice was full of danger.

" Ah, Alexander!" interrupted Hephaistion. "I will take care of his punishment myself. He is one of 'my pages'.» He stressed the two last words. and understanding of the seriousness of Hephaistion's tone and the look of determination his face, Alexander backed off.

The page left them and Alexander sighed. "I cannot believe a page would dare to do that." Stammered Alexander.

"What! and I can't believe your accusations toward me!" Hephaistion said, his pride hurt.

" I overreacted." Admitted Alexander quietly.

"I'm hurt Alexander, I m not the one who is going to sleep with others, I have values, my own for sure but I stick to them and you have no right to call me on them like you just did!" Hephaistion was mad but he anger was a controlled and righteous one.

Alexander received the attack badly. Maybe he was have a great warrior on the battle field but in front of Hephaistion he was just clumsy, clueless and defeated.

"I'm sorry." Said Alexander "It's just I love you so much, the thought of you with someone else, drives me crazy. All my common sense flies away. You are right, I had no right to call you on that"

This time it was Hephaistion who was with crossed arms. "You are my only love Alexander, it hurt me terribly when you said that."

Alexander had tears in his eyes. He felt so foolish and weak, he hated it but at the same time there was no shame in showing his sadness in front of Hephaistion.

Hephaistion finally gave up trying to be angry with his lover. He knew how much Alexander feared to not being loved anymore so he moved closer to him and took him in his arms. Alexander let himself be held. He remained silent then said, " I acted like a jealous wife."

" Yes." Agreed Hephaistion. "Well, it's also proven how much you do love me, this jealousy." He added. Alexander looked at Hephaistion's eyes which were filled with tenderness.

"You are my love, Alexander, never doubt me about this again." He admonished.

Alexander held him tightly. He so loved this man, he realized just recently that he had forgotten just how much he loved him. Maybe because he took Hephaistion for granted; but Alexander learned his lesson well and he decided that now he would spend all of his free time with the love of his life. Then he sneezed again. And then again twice more.

Hephaistion looked at him. "You have to see Glaucus correct?" Hephaistion queried in a stern tone. Alexander nodded in reply.

A few moments later when Alexander was gone Hephaistion went back in the rooms where his cats were and he thanked the page who had lied for him.

Hephaistion held Antigona tenderly.

"Your golden hair brought me little trouble." He caressed her. Alexander was at his feet he was meowing, seemingly upset. Hephaistion put Antigona down and took Alexander in his arms. The cat meowed and rubbed his head against Hephaistion's cheek.

" Oh, were you a little jealous too? Is this a name thing?" he said and laughed softly at the thought.

"We have to be careful." Said Hephaistion to his pages. " I don't want Alexander to find another hair of theirs in my bed, such a wild tale will not work won't work twice. The pages nodded, their orders understood.

Alexander who wasn't sneezing anymore during the day decided to not go to the doctor. Later in the afternoon, Hephaistion went to his room to see his little pets and he caught Alexander shiting on the beautiful Persian carpet that decorated the middle of the room.

Hephaistion yelled upset.

" No! Alexander! You can't shit on my carpet like that! Gods that is disgusting! You have a place for that Alexander! You have to learn! You cannot shit on my carpet! I am serious!"

While he was yelling Hephaistion, had no idea that Cassander who was now back from some shopping was passing by Hephaistion's door The man heard everything and was shocked to learn that his king liked to shit on his lover's carpet.

tbc


	3. chapter 3

Cassander flew back to his room with the urgency of a little boy with a special secret. He simply couldn't wait to tell his friends what he'd overheard, outside Hephaistion's door when he was finished everyone was shocked. The three men sat in Cassander's room drinking and joking about what Cassander had overheard. They needed little reason to bad mouth Hephaistion and often the snide talk included Alexander as well.

"May be it's a custom his barbaric wife has taught him?" Offered up Cassander after a gulp of wine.

"Our king loves these barbarian's customs but this time at least it's Hephaistion who is paying the price for it!" laughed Crateros as he toasted Cassander. "You know how that whiny fool loves his floor coverings."

"If I were you Crateros, I would be careful. Alexander loves you as well; he just might come and shit on your carpet sometime soon." Cassander warned seriously.

" You think?" asked Crateros now a bit worried and actually wondering if it could occur.

"We must kept our mouths shut about it!" Cautioned Eumenes. "Could bring troubles, what if it's not a custom but some crazy fetish that Alexander's that snobbish Hephaistion enjoy? The man is not right in the head I tell you."

Cassander snorted. "Who Hephaistion? You'd be out of your head too Eumenes if had to deal with Alexander the way he does! Which one of us wouldn't be. I'll even give the poor bastard that."

The three nodded in agreement and wonder then went back to there drinking.

Hephaistion was with his two pages in the city with his two cats. They had an appointment at the doctor, to check if they were healthy and if Antigona's pregnancy was going well. Meanwhile Alexander was bored to death with his papers and decided to go to Hephaistion's and see if the man felt like going for a walk. When he arrived he found an unknown Persian fellow at Hephaistion's door. He seemed upset his face betraying his frustration. He paused and listened as the man argued with the guard.

"I would prefer to give General Amyntor his order myself in case he wants to change something. My master ordered me to insure that he is please with the order."

Alexander joined the bickering men blocking Hephaistion's door.

«What is it?" he asked.

"Oh huh.." stuttered the Persian as he recognize the king. "Majesty, I had to deliver this," he showed the little box he was holding in his hand "tomorrow to General Amyntor but since my master was done with the work ahead of schedule he decided to go to give him today, but he is not there and..." he waved a pudgy hand toward the guard.

"You can give it to me. I will give it to him for you."

"Oh! But I need to check with him, make certain the order was the size he wanted and if he was satisfied by our work."

"The size? What it is? "

"I can't tell you sir." Said the man very embarrassed and a bit afraid. To tell the great king no…he might be killed for it.

"Hephaistion has no secrets with me old man." Alexander said a little upset as he took the box from the now trembling man's hand.

"Please, General Amyntor won't be happy."

"Don't worry, I will explain to him." Alexander opened the box and was in awe, he discovered a golden bracelet with his name engraved on it.

"Oh! Now I understand! I will not tell him but we can verify the size immediately." Said Alexander as he put the bracelet on his wrist.

"It's perfect!" he said happily. The king put the bracelet back into the box and said. "Well since it's a gift I can't give it to Hephaistion, I don't want to disappoint him by spoiling his surprise but since the fit is perfect, you can leave it with the guard, I will kept my mouth shut about it. Your secret is safe." Instructed Alexander.

The Persian jeweler was confused since Hephaistion had told him it was a necklace for his cat but he wisely chose to not say anything. He did not want to upset the king. Bowing, he said thank you and left.

Alexander was very happy and returned back to his work in a wonderfully good mood. Hephaistion had bought him a bracelet, a beautiful one, a priceless one and since his birthday wasn't even soon, he was even more happy just at the thought that his lover had bought him a gift for no special occasion.

Later Hephaistion was back to home and the guard gave him the box without telling anything.

"Oh! He was supposed to bring it tomorrow." Said Hephaistion a little annoyed "I hope it will fit, since he is gone now."

The page brought Alexander out and Hephaistion put the necklace on him. It fit perfectly. The cat seemed very proud of his new treasure and Hephaistion took him in arms and hugged him.

Few minutes later, the other page announced to Hephaistion that the king was there and they hid quickly the kittens.

Alexander couldn't wait to get his gift and soon as he knew Hephaistion was back he decided to go and see him immediately.

He was smiling and he kissed his lover tenderly.

"I missed you" He said coyly. A sheepish smile on his face.

Hephaistion smiled back and Alexander sat looking impatiently at him. Hephaistion knew Alexander was up to something so he asked,

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

Instead of answering Alexander sneezed. Then sneezed again three times in a row. Hephaistion was worried again.

"You are still sneezing! Didn't you go to Glaucas?"

"No, it's passed and I decided to not go." and he sneezed again.

" You have to go Alexander, I m serious!"

" I will, I will."

"Promise?"

" I Promise you, Hephaistion, I will go." Said Alexander

"So, do you have something for me?" Alexander gave up waiting and finally just asked.

"Oh yes!" Hephaistion walked away, opened a drawer and gave a paper to Alexander who was stunned.

"If you can sign that now it would be helpful. That way it will leave with the other mail tomorrow."

Alexander read quickly and signed.

"Thank you." Hephaistion said.

"You are a such tease Hephaistion." Scolded Alexander as he stood up from where he was sat "Anything else, was that it?" he asked with a knowing grin then he sneezed yet again.

"Damn!" Alexander screamed in frustration.

"Do you want some tea to warm you up?" Offered Hephaistion

"No, it's fine." said Alexander "Oh I didn't tell you but I went to Crateros' this evening and he acted very weird."

"How weird?" Hephaistion asked trying to imagine Craterous not seeming weird.

"Well when I went into his room he quickly rolled up his carpet and took it away."

" Was it dirty?"

" No! I asked him if it was said he removed it because the carpet was very beautiful with the lion drawn on it and I liked it a great deal."

" Is that all he said?"

"Well his face went pale, and then I don't, understand why, but he insisted that we go outside."

The evening passed and Alexander couldn't stop sneezing and decided had to go back at his room. Hephaistion wanted him to just rest and he said he would call Glaucas for him and to wait for the doctor at his own room.

Alexander was disappointed, Hephaistion didn't give his bracelet and he was wondering when he would give him. That's when he remembered Hephaistion giving him his ring. He looked at his the ring his dearest possession and frowned. "I found it in Egypt." He remembered Hephaistion telling him and then he realized!

"In Egypt!» He shouted to his empty room. «But that means he bought it years and years before he gave it to me!» Alexander suddenly wasn't so sure anymore if he would have the bracelet this year... Hephaistion apparently wasn't quick about his gift giving.

Finally Glaucas arrived and checked on the king.

"So?" Alexander asked annoyed at the doctors poking and prodding.

"It's not a cold, I think it's an allergy."

"An allergy? To what?" Alexander yelled incredulously.

Glaucas thought about it for a moment the he replied.

"When are you sneezing the most?"

" Whenever I am with Hephaistion."

"Hmm that must be it then."

"What?" said Alexander with outrage. "You are not saying to me that I m allergic to Hephaistion are you?"

"No, of course not. It's probably something he wears may be a new perfume or piece of clothing that you are allergic to... you have to find out and tell him to remove it"

"This is beyond embarrassing and besides, he is wearing the same flagrance that he has worn for years."

"Something has changed for sure Alexander. Because now you are allergic to him to some degree and later you could develop even more serious symptoms."

" By the gods!" said Alexander extremely upset and worried.

TBC


	4. chapter 4

Alexander spent the next day outside the palace until the middle of the afternoon. He was still obsessed with the bracelet Hephaistion had bought for him but didn't give in yet. So he decided to buy a gift to Hephaistion. He bought a golden necklace and wanted to give it to him the same day.

He went to Hephaistion's room and as had become the routine Hephaistion hurriedly hid the kittens in the other room with one page. While Hephaistion turned his back to Alexander, the king sat in the bed and couldn't resist the urge to check the sheet for the presence of another short golden hair. He found nothing and was smiled with relief.

Hephaistion sat near him and wrapped in his arms around his shoulders; Alexander immediately sneezed.

"Did you go to see Glaucas this time?" He questioned the sniffling man.

"Yes"

"And…" asked Hephaistion

"I'm fine. He didn't see anything wrong, may be it's the dust, it's probably just irritating me a little." Alexander lied, he didn't want to tell that him he was sneezing only when his lover was around. Alexander was upset and asked,

"Did you change anything? Perfume? Oil? Anything Hephaistion?"

" No? Why? You no longer care for my old fragrances? Do they offend you?"

" Of course not." Alexander changed the subject and took a box from his pocket and gave it to Hephaistion.

" For me?" Asked Hephaistion with a smile.

"Yes." Alexander answered with a quick kiss in his lover's lips and then looked happily at a surprised Hephaistion with a big smile. "Open it."

Hephaistion obeyed and discovered the beautiful golden necklace.

" Alexander!"

Alexander couldn't wait and helped Hephaistion to put the shiny jewel on his neck.

"It suits you perfectly." He said.

"I don't know what to say! It's beautiful Alexander! Thank you." Hephaistion said while he touched the necklace. "What is it for?"

"Hum.. I don't need a special occasion to offer you a gift do I ?" He asked then added, "I think we can give a gift to the one we love without needing a special day. "

"You are right, Alexander, we don't need any special reason." Hephaistion held Alexander and kissed him passionately to thank him even more. When they broke the kiss Alexander looked at Hephaistion eagerly waiting for Hephaistion to decide that now it was the perfect occasion to give him his bracelet. But Hephaistion didn't give him anything. Alexander continued to sneezed from time to time then finally he became annoyed by the whole situation and he sighed.

"Do you want to know something weird Hephaistion?"

"What?"

"I told you yesterday about what Crateros did when I entered his room."

Hephaistion nodded. "Yes he rolled up his carpet."

Alexander nodded back. "Well, I went to see Eumenes this morning and he did the same thing!"

Hephaistion's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Yes, Eumenes rolled up his main carpet too, do you think there's a Macedonian custom that I've forgotten about carpets?"

They both tried to think of it. "I don't think so Alexander." Said Hephaistion.

"This so strange. I do not know what to think of it." Alexander moaned.

Then the door opened suddenly and an Alexander's page appeared in a panic he was having problems handling Peritas. The dog had apparently missed his Master and he literally pounced on his Alexander.

"I m sorry majesty." Said the page who was panting from his efforts and out of breath.

Alexander was petting his dog when suddenly Peritas stopped his licking and alerted and ran toward the closed door. He began to bark frantically. Alexander went straight to the dog and tried to calm him.

"What is it my beautiful Peritas?" asked his master curiously.

"He is really nervous today, no wonder your page had serious difficulties with him." Hephaistion offered but the dog wouldn't stop barking.

« He's not like usually like this." Apologized Alexander "It seems there's something behind this door he wants to go in and check."

"Well, he won't! They just cleaned!" Said Hephaistion a bit more harshly then he'd have liked to. "You know you need to take him for a walk, this dog needs his master to walk and play with him." Advised Hephaistion.

"You must be right, I will see you later."

The king left and Hephaistion opened the door to see his page trying to calm down the cats. Alexander was peeing in the carpet out of fear and Antigona was trembling.

"Oh my poor loves." Comforted Hephaistion.

"They were so scared." Said the page.

Hephaistion took Antigona to comfort her but she was still afraid and she scratched Hephaistion's neck. Hephaistion was bleeding a little but wasn't mad. He put her down. He stayed for the next two hours with his cats, alone.

Alexander and Peritas had a lot of fun and Alexander asked Hephaistion to come to his royal room for a change. It had been a while since the two had spent time in the kings rooms.

Alexander sneezed again when Hephaistion moved closer to him but once all Hephaistion's clothes was taken off, the sneezing stopped. They were flirting, kissing when suddenly Alexander saw the scratches on his lover's neck.

"What is this?" Demanded Alexander less than happy.

" Scratches." Answered Hephaistion continuing to kiss Alexander 's naked torso but Alexander wasn't in the mood anymore and he pushed his lover away.

"How did you get that?" Asked Alexander

"You probably scratched me." Said Hephaistion with a grin and still wanted to have his way with Alexander so he caressed Alexander's hard member. Alexander didn't want to let the pleasurable caress have the best of him and he pushed Hephaistion's hand away.

"I didn't do that to you!" he glared at Hephaistion defiantly.

"You are playing the jealous wife again?" Hephaistion scolded him growing annoyed.

Hephaistion stood up and put his Persian robe on. He knew he would have a an impossible time telling Alexander something believable about the scratches. He was lucky though since a guard entered and said that Lord Hephaistion was needed by his wife Drypetis and it was urgent. Hephaistion left and Alexander was totally angry. The foolish jealousy came back to him ten times worse than before.

Hephaistion soon learned that it wasn't his wife who'd asked him but that the pages had lied to the guard. Antigona was ready to give birth the pages told a startled Hephaistion as they prepared the two cats to go to the doctor in town.

Alexander decided to snoop and went to his lover's room to check for anything that could give him an answer to his lover's betrayal. Since Drypetis' room was far from Hephaistion's he knew he would have plenty of time to check. He entered the room and began to search, soon the sneezing started again. Then the king heard someone near the door and without thinking he slipped under the bed. He didn't want to be caught by his lover. But in fact it was only Hephaistion's pages.

"He was so worried." The first one said.

"Of course, the doctor said it was early. Not this week but should have been next week, and now..."

Alexander frowned. He needed to sneeze but he tried his best to not to.

"He is so crazy about her, I never saw him so in love."

"He loves them both, I hope Antigona will give birth easily."

Alexander's heart stopped. "A woman! He is in love with a woman and he impregnated her! Now she was about to give birth!" His mind reeled at the thought.

"How many babies will have do you think?"

"I don't know, Hephaistion hasn't chosen any names yet."

Enough! That was enough for the King who suddenly crawled from his hiding place and scared the to pages to death with his sudden appearance.

"By the gods!" He hollered. He was crimson with fury. He roughly took the two boys by the arms.

"You two are going to show me where Hephaistion is now!" He ordered.

A few moments later, the king and the two pages who were silenced by their fear, entered the doctor's house. That's when Alexander heard the words that again froze his heart.

"Come on, my sweet love, you can do it push."

It was Hephaistion's voice. Alexander was frozen by the words he'd just heard. He decided to sit and not interrupt the birthing process. His mind was blank but the anger was still there and when the door opened and a surprised Hephaistion entered, the king rushed to his lover and punched him violently.

"How could you do that to me? Falling for a girl who's not Drypetis! Having a child with her when I wanted 'us' to have kids! A family! How can you hide this all from me?" Alexander was about to strangle Hephaistion but Hephaistion pushed him away roughly.

"Calm down Alexander, it's not what you think!" he yelled.

"I was so in love with you! I trusted you!" Alexander yelled back by now he was in tears.

Hephaistion moved closer.

"Don't dare to approached me."

"Please Alexander, come now, come see for yourself.»

Alexander rushed with anger into the doctor's room and saw a golden cat with three kittens.

"A cat?" he said confused and stunned.

Hephaistion moved closer and wrapped Alexander in his arms.

"Yes, Alexander a cat."

"Why didn't you tell me!" Demanded Alexander who suddenly sneezed. Then again and again.

"You said you hated cats that cats were for women."

Alexander sneezed again.

«Oh, well now I understand why I was sneezing all along..."

Hephaistion looked at his lover with a and waited curious for the reason.

"I don't hate cats Hephaistion, I'm allergic to them."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

Alexander felt embarrassed. "Well, at that time we'd just met and you thought I was a mommy's boy. I didn't want to add that I was allergic to cats. I didn't want you to think I was..." Hephaistion interrupted his lovers by a sweet kiss.

" I m sorry." Said Hephaistion softly. " I should have told you about my cats."

" Yes." Agreed Alexander as he spotted a black cat with a golden necklace he recognized.

"Hey! That cat is wearing my bracelet!"

" What?" asked Hephaistion confused.

Then the black cat began to shit on the doctor's carpet without any shame.

" Oh no, Alexander!" yelled Hephaistion "Stop shitting on that carpet! How many times I have to yell at you! Brat!"

Suddenly they both realized.

"You named the black cat after me?"

Hephaistion nodded in horror at the realization.

"This explains a lot, someone must have overheard you yelling that...and now..." Alexander didn't know if it was better to cry or laugh.

"By the gods..." said Hephaistion "I m so sorry."

Alexander moved closer to Hephaistion in order to kiss him but instead he sneezed right at his lover's face.

They both started to laugh.

end


End file.
